The Six Stones
by abesgoldenfriend
Summary: The Emperor is obsessed with expanding his kingdom, which he does by taking over other kingdoms. Everyone is too afraid to stop him, and the only ones who can are the Holders of the six stones: earth, water, air, fire, light, and dark. The Emperor wont stop until he as all six stones under his control, and all the Holders are dead. Fantasy AU.
1. Head Warlock and the Prince

**I don't own Hetalia. Please read and review.**

.-*-.

The last words she says to him are imprinted into his mind. _"You are our prince. We shall hurt when you hurt and cry. No matter what happens we will always trust and believe in you. We have hope that one day you will save both us and yourself."_

At the time he had no idea why that sounded like a 'good-bye'. He hadn't realized until there was an execution announced, marking the death of another traitor. He hadn't realized until he noticed how close the Head Warlock and his servant we're staying to him. He hadn't realized until he saw the superior glare of the Emperor and pity filled eyes of the Empress.

He hadn't realized until he saw his beloved Jeanne up on that stake.

He had tried to get to her, to save her, but Arthur and Matthew held him fast, forcing him to sit there and _goddamn _watch as his beloved was burned.

She didn't scream. She didn't talk. She only stood there as flames ate away at her body. At her silence the people screamed, because only those blessed by the gods could stand the flames.

After he was allowed to leave he sat in his room and cried, thoughts of anger and betrayal rushing in his head as his childhood friend did his best to comfort him. The Emperor decided to visit him.

He promised that it would be a lot more painful for the Prince if Head Warlock tried to leave.

After the Emperor left Arthur healed the bruises that were already starting to form on his body. He healed the scratches, the cuts and the fractures to the wrists and sent Matthew for clean water and rag to wash the off with.

The boy's eyes had been bloodshot. He knew what had happened.

And Arthur had just stood there and watched, watch as the only hope the kingdom had for anything different was held down and-

"Arthur?"

"Yes Highness?" Arthur chocked out, because he didn't deserve to be addressed in a such a friendly manor, not after he just stood bloody by and let-

"When do you think the Black Brigade will be back?"

"In a few days. They only have a few more villages left to claim. I'll have Gilbert transferred to your personal guard as soon as he enters the city."

Francis is looking at Arthur's wrists, at the tattoos printed around them. "Do you think that they'll let Antonio live?"

Arthur shrugged. "Ivan was commanded to bring Antonio of Città back alive, along with the Priest, but who really knows with him?"

Francis is shaking, and it's not because of the fire than went out hours ago. "They're after a Holy Man? Which god is he devoted to?"

"Pax, I think. Apparently the Priest is little more than a boy, and the only reason he is concerted a Holy Man already is because he is the Holder of the Blessed Jewel."

Francis laughed and smiled ruefully. "So he's found another one, has he? And the Blessed Jewel no less. And the other five?"

Arthur hesitated. "Are you sure you're fit to talk about this?"

The Prince twisted the ring on his thumb. "When else are we going to talk about it? You're always busy, and I am never left alone."

"It's just... You know what? Never mind. I'll just send your boy for a proper Healer, and leave. I'm sure that the Emperor wouldn't want me here for so long."

Francis snorted. "Yes. The Emperor is very selective of whom he lets around his prized whore."

Arthur flinched and pressed himself against the wall. "Highness..."

"Do you remember that summer Arthur? When You, I, Gilbert, and Antonio used to play with each other, and we didn't even know who's parents were who's? Or what title we carried?"

"I remember getting harassed a lot, you cutting my hair, and you three getting into a lot of trouble and dragging me into it."

Francis laughed, a real laugh this time. "You were so little back then! Sometimes I forget how young you are."

Arthur crossed his arms. "Only two years... wanker..."

"Oh, it's been years since you've called me that!"

The Head Warlock sighed. "To call one's Prince that is worthy of death, Highness."

Francis made a noise of displeasure. "Do you think things will get better Arthur?"

"As long as you live your people have hope."

Francis laid his head back against the pillow. "What is the Priest's name, and how old his he?"

"Feliciano of Città. He's twenty."

Francis sighed. He reached under his bed and pulled out a wine bottle he knew would be there. _Matthew is such a good boy._ "Here's to your life Feliciano. A long a beautiful life."

.-*-.

**Well, my newest story. Please tell me what you think of it.**


	2. Terrible and the Priest

**Well, here's another chapter! I don't own Hetalia.**

.-*-.

Ludwig was used to people screaming at him, but for some strange reason this really set him on edge.

As a knight of the Black Brigade he was used to killing, destroying villages, and conquering land. After all he was a member of the Emperor's favorite army, led by Ivan the Terrible, brother-in-law to said Emperor. Ludwig was used to screaming.

After destroying/conquering the city Ivan had ordered to find any individuals who looked like they had any potential (magical or otherwise) and bring them to the town square, and to kill all the rest.

He ended up with his older brother Gilbert checking out the monastery. It wasn't until he punched his brother in the jaw for being to loud that he heard the gentle shushing. As it turned out there was a false wall, and by breaking it he found two adults surrounded by a mass of children.

His brother had patted his back and congratulated him for finding the Priest. Gilbert then grabbed the Priest while he grabbed the maiden who was trying to hide the children behind her.

That's when the screaming started.

The Priest was yelling at him in anger, while the maiden was yelling in fear, and with the children it seemed to be a mix of the two emotions; some shook their fists at him and punched at his legs while others clung to each other and cried. This would have been annoying and confusing even if they were speaking a language he could understand.

Ludwig growled and covered the girl's mouth with his hand. She nodded, understanding and when he pulled his hand away her lips trembled, but she was quiet.

"Does anyone here speak Başkentish?" Ludwig asked.

"What do you want bastard?" the Priest growled.

Gilbert laughed. "Awesome! Finally someone we can talk to!"

The blonde knight shook his head at his older brother. "What is your name?"

"Feliciano of Città. Why have you come here?"

"We are claiming this town in the name of the Emperor."

The Priest growled and spat at the ground near Ludwig's feet. "No Emperor of mine!"

Gilbert shook the Priest. "Hey, watch it! That's my little brother!"

"Umm... Hey dudes? Ivan wants everyone in square pronto."

At the entrance Alfred of Silva stood watching. At nineteen he was the youngest member of the Black Brigade, and it showed whenever he upturned his stomach after a battle.

Ludwig nodded and he and his brother walked forward dragging the Priest and the girl.

"Hey, what about the kids?"

Ludwig briefly looked back. "Bring them to the square also. If they have any promise then Ivan will say so and they will live, if not they will die."

Alfred blinked behind his glasses. "But they're just kids!"

"Orders are orders," Ludwig roared. "If you don't like then leave!"

The boy bite his lip, frowned, but gestured for the children to follow, and they did. Like sheep to the slaughter.

.-*-.

Ivan smiled down on the smiling Antonio. "Hello, how are you?"

Antonio smiled back, but it didn't hold the secret terror that Ivan's did. "Well, you knights are going to kill most of my people, because they don't have much magic or aren't that strong. You are going to take me and my Priest to the capital, mostly likely torture us, take the Blessed Jewel from us, and then execute us." The Cittiàn paused. "But besides that it's been a good day so far."

"Well, that is good." Ivan gestured and the men followed him dragging Antonio. "What you said is true." He turned and smiled at Antonio. "And I hope I'm the one who gets to torture you. I really don't like your face."

"Sir, I have the Priest! How awesome am I?"

Ivan watched as Antonio's smile faltered for a moment before returning. He turned to see Gilbert holding a Cittiàn with a olive complexion, brown hair with a wild curl on the right side, and hazel eyes. Ludwig was holding a Cittiàn with a much lighter complexion than the Priest, lighter brown hair with a wild curl on the left, and amber eyes. He was wearing a Pax Priest uniform while she was wearing a white shift with a green dress with a thick light brown vest over it. Both looked little more than teenagers and were very underdeveloped.

He was about to advance on them when something caught his eye. "Oh, children! I love children," he said brightly as he walked past the four. Alfred tensed when he got closer, but Ivan payed him no mind.

He scanned the children. Most looked away when he was looking at them, but one dared to met his gaze. He smiled again and stepped to the center, where the little Cittiàn was still meting his gaze.

"Hello," he smiled, reaching out for her.

She made a screeching sound and started to punch his legs.

Ivan frowned. "Hey, that's not very nice. And that's no way to treat an elder."

The child huffed, crossed her arms and bowed slightly, before going back to punching him.

Ivan smiled again as he caught her two little hands in his massive fist. "First we introduce ourselves. Hello, I am Ivan of снег. What is your name?"

"I am Alice of Città, and you are Ivan the Terrible!" she screamed.

Ivan pouted and straightened, taking Alice up with him. "I don't much like that nickname." He looked her over quickly, and then smiled. "Yes, you will do fine." He slung her over his shoulder and walked up to his men. "Gather everyone who is leaving into the cages. Kill all the rest."

And with that Ivan the Terrible got into his horse and road away, screams following him.

.-*-.

**The plot get's deeper. Please read and review.**


	3. Hooded Man and the Elementalist

**I don't own Hetalia.**

.-*-.

He ran through the streets, hood high and coin bag jingling. He paused at the corner, surprise echoing over his covered face.

The Royal Tax Collector Eduard of Linn, complete with full guard, managing to look both sympathetic and cold. Standing across from him was Berwald of Storstad aka The Lion of Storstad. Once upon a time he was one of the fiercest generals under the Old King, but after he died and the Emperor came to power Berwald was stripped of his title because of his sexuality, and on top of that he, along with the rest of the homosexuals, have to pay a tax. Berwald has to pay for himself and his partner, who died years ago. And not only that, no one wants to associate with him so business had to be bad.

He sighed and got closer.

"You don't have enough," Eduard told him.

Berwald looked at him calmly. "Th't's all I h've."

Eduard sighed and gestured the guards forward.

"Hey!" he said running forward. It took him three yells to be heard.

Eduard looked at the cloaked figure. "Yes?"

The figure ignored him and went up to Berwald, bowed slightly and held out a hand of silver coins. "I'm so sorry this took so long. There's the money I owe you."

Eduard gave him a raised eyebrow. "You owe him money?"

The figure turned to him. "Yes. I've hit troubling time lately, and Berwald was kind enough to loan me money."

Eduard looked at Berwald. "Is this true?"

Berwald glanced at the figure before turning back to Eduard. "Y's."

Eduard nodded and handed the bag of coppers back to the carver. "If you don't mind I think I'll take the bigger coins." The Royal Tax Collector grabbed sixty silvers out of the figure's hands before turning away, the guard following.

The figure dumped the twelve remaining coins into Berwald's hand. "Th'nk ya. What c'n I do ter repay ya?"

The cloaked figure tiled his head a bit. "Could you escort me to the market. I'm planning on buying somethings that the Brigades brought back. The last thing I want is to be is robbed."

Berwald nodded and they set off towards the market.

.-*-.

The sight of the city gate was enough to bring tears to one's eyes, but the sight of family members really did bring tears to eyes.

Gilbert and Ludwig were barley in the gate before they saw a small girl running towards them, followed by a taller boy who looked to much like her not to be related.

Gilbert laughed and both brothers pulled themselves and their horses out of the lines and off to the side.

The albino jumped off his horse and pulled the young girl into his arms. "Lily!"

The boy came up behind her. "Gilbert, Ludwig. I have bad news."

The eldest groaned. "Really Vash? Is that anyway to great your brothers? We'll talk about bad news when we get to the house."

"The bad news is about the house."

Ludwig blinked. "What do you mean?"

"With the surplus of soldiers there wasn't enough room in the barracks. Our house, along with everyone else around the barracks, was taken to hold the new soldiers."

Ludwig went pale. "So we're homeless?"

Lily shook her head. "Mr. Roderich and Elizabeta are letting us stay with them. There at the market right now buying a new slave because of you two returning home."

Gilbert looked at the girl in his arms. "Did Lizzy loose her house too?"

Vash shook his head. "Elizabeta and Roderich were married while you two were away."

Gilbert blinked. "O-Oh... We should probably go met up with them then."

"Hey guys!"

Ludwig sighed. "Great, here comes that idiot."

Alfred walked over to them, leading a horse with two people tied to the saddle and blindfolded sitting on said horse. "I just bought two new slaves!"

Ludwig crossed his arms. "We can see that."

"Where are they from?" Lily asked.

The blonde shrugged. "From where ever the Red Brigade went."

"Do they speak Başkentish?" Vash asked.

Alfred shrugged again. "I don't know. They haven't made a sound yet. Anyway I got to go."

"Good idea. You met up your family," Ludwig said.

Alfred paused. "Actually my whole family died years ago."

Ludwig flushed. "O-Oh, well, um..."

Alfred laughed. "Dude, no problem. See ya!"

"What a strange boy," Lily commented.

Vash turned and started to walk away. "Come on, they're probably waiting for us."

.-*-.

The first person Ivan set out for when he got to the castle was his page boy Raivis. After much unnecessary but extremely amusing harassing of other servants he managed to locate his page boy in the stables, talking with a young Elementalist.

"I hate that jerk! He's always telling me what to do, what I can and can't be! He's the king jerk of jerks."

Raivis put a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. "I'm sure he's just trying to do right by you."

The blonde shook him off, and glared at him. "You're on his side!"

The taller blonde was about to respond when he caught sight of Ivan standing behind the younger boy.

"Lord Ivan," he said bowing at the waist. The Elementalist gasped, turned, and bowed too.

Ivan chuckled. "Hello Raivis. Have you been missing me?"

Raivis straightened, and winced as Ivan pushed down on his curly blonde hair. "Y-Yes Lord Ivan."

"That's good. Who is your friend?"

The younger boy gulped as the attention was diverted to him.

"His name is Peter of Anguli. He's-"

"-a Water Elementalist." Ivan interrupted glancing at Peter's blue robes. "And you study at the Wizard's Tower," he said poking at his belt. "Who we're you talking about before?"

Peter gave a small huff. "My jerk of an older brother. Arthur of Anguli."

Ivan put a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "Now why does that sound familiar?"

Raivis trembled beneath Ivan large hand. "Lord, Arthur of Anguli is the Head Warlock."

Ivan smiled. "Maybe I should talk to him later. Now Raivis, please go tell my sisters that will be arriving soon to present them with their gifts." The fifteen year old nodded and left shaking.

Peter looked at the ground. "Lord Ivan, may I ask you a question?"

Ivan nodded knelt down next to the boy.

Peter kicked the ground shyly. "My brother is taking me to the celebration later. Are you going to be presenting the Blessed Jewel to the Emperor?"

The large man shook his head. "With all the assassinations lately the Emperor fears that someone may try to kill me, so me second-in-command will take care of it."

The Elementalist kept his eyes to the ground, but Ivan could still see the disappointed look on his face.

Ivan laughed and ruffled Peter's hair. "Do not worry. Soon all of the world will be under the Emperor's control."

Peter nodded. "Yeah."

Ivan straightened. "If you excuse me young one I must visit my sisters."

Peter bowed. "It was nice to talk to you Lord Ivan."

Ivan turned and started to walk towards his sister's room, unknowing of the eyes that was following him.

.-*-.

**Hmmmm... Let's stop here before major stuff happens. Please read and review. And please ask questions, and writing out what you think will happen next. I love to read those.**


End file.
